marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Factor Vol 1 40
so that they can be reunited with their parents in Washington D.C. As they load up the children Skids, Boom-Boom, and Rictor are happy to learn that due to their adventures as the X-Terminators they missed enough of their summer classes that there is no point in them returning until regular school resumes in the fall. As X-Factor prepares to leave, Beast tells Rusty that they will discuss his current legal woesHe's been wanted by the military since he accidentally burned a prostitute back in and try to get him a pardon. Scott and Jean leave young Christopher with Jean's parents while they leave, unaware that they are being followed by Nanny's ship. Aboard X-Factor's vessels, Jean remarks how quickly they were able to find the children's parents and wonders what their lives will be like when they get older and their mutant powers manifest. As they reach Washington, their ship is grabbed Nanny's craft and the two baby-nappers board the ship. As X-Factor deals with Orphan Maker, Archangel, assuming that Nanny is really a robot slices her with his metal wings causing her to scream in pain and lose control of her craft. After Jean uses her telekinisis to make them land safely, they learn from Orphan Maker that Nanny built mutant detective devices for the Right, and when they found out that she too was a mutant locked her in the cyborg shell that she is now stuck in and forced her to hunt mutants. She manage to break free from their control and met the young boy who would become Orphan Maker and the two would seek out mutant children to collect and protect as their Lost Boys (and Girls). Demanding her niece and nephew back, Jean would use her powers to tear open part of Nanny's ship revealing both children in suspended animation. As Jean frees them, Nanny and Orphan Maker decide to accept their losses and teleport away. Jean is horrified to find that her niece and nephew have been brainwashed not to remember her at all. When they turn the stolen babies over to Freedom Force, Mystique informs X-Factor that the government has decided to release Rusty Collins into X-Factor's protective custody until it is time for him to go to trail. When X-Factor returns to their ship, Jean is surprised to find that her sisters children still remember who their grandparents are, and explains to them that they were manipulated by Nanny. When Jean's parents suggest taking the children home with them, Jean agrees -- thinking that after their ordeal with Nanny and Orphan Maker, the two children need a home where they can grow up living a normal life. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** * ** ** Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed babies * - Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * * X-Factor's jet * Nanny's Ship | Notes = * For some reason in this issue, X-Factor pilots a vehicle that resembles the Fantasticar from Madelyne's funeral. * 's origin is revealed. * Gailyn Bailey and Joey Bailey are recovered from Nanny's ship. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}